


Day 1: Gold

by Lululeigh



Series: WriteInktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Inktober 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: I know it's a little late (I've been busy with my first semester of grad school) but I'm finally posting the few WriteInktober prompts I did to AO3! They're pretty short but I had a lot of fun writing them. Thanks for checking this collection out!
Relationships: Gunter/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: WriteInktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584298





	Day 1: Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late (I've been busy with my first semester of grad school) but I'm finally posting the few WriteInktober prompts I did to AO3! They're pretty short but I had a lot of fun writing them. Thanks for checking this collection out!

The colour gold was not one Leigh could say they were often drawn to; their favourite colours were red and black after all. This beautiful autumn day would prove to change that, for as they walked by the storefront windows in the marketplace Leigh found themself mesmerized. With the sun’s rays shining down upon the wares on display at the perfect angle, they couldn’t help but stop and admire the teacups so delicately aligned in a perfect row. Gunter halted as well, looking to see what had captured his lover’s attention.

“Has something caught your eye?”

“Mm…” Leigh’s voice sounded distant, their gaze stuck upon one cup in particular, “That one with the gold rim and purple flowers, isn’t it oddly beautiful?”

Gunter hummed to himself, thinking for a moment before taking a step towards the store’s entrance.

“Let’s buy it.”

“Huh? No that’s okay, it’s not like I need it or anything.”

“But do you like it?”

“Well yes, of course I do. But we already have so many teacups at the castle.”

“Then I shall buy it,” Gunter reached out for their hand, placing a kiss upon it before pulling them towards the door, “and it shall be a gift.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“There is none in particular,” he flashed them a charming smile as golden and heartwarming as the sun itself, “I just feel like buying you a present. Any objections?”

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I've started to like the colour purple a bit more because of him.


End file.
